Are You My Mom?
by CJS51703
Summary: Mettaton has been thinking about it for a long time. At last, he has to confront Alphys about it.


*****Wow, a speedy second upload. This must be a new record. Anyways, I'm going to move along quickly. Alphys, Undyne, and Mettaton belong to Toby Fox, the story plot belongs to me, and let's jump right in.**

Alphys and Undyne were cuddled up to each other on the living room couch until they heard the doorbell ring. "It's open!" Undyne yelled out for lack of a will to get away from her partner. Alphys winced at the yelling into where her ear would be. "O-ow..." she whimpered.

The visitor that had come over was Mettaton EX. He stepped into the living room. "Hello, darlings. I've come for my requested repairs," he said.

"O-oh, yeah," Alphys recalled. She turned to Undyne. "I f-forgot to tell y-you. Mettaton t-t-texted me earlier today and said h-he needed a few r-repairs done," she explained a bit later than she should have.

Undyne nodded. "Got it. Well, I'll leave you to your nerd stuff with the rust bucket. I've got some paperwork to do for the station anyways," she said. She pressed her lips to Alphys' head before leaving the room.

Mettaton's expression showed the slightest hint of unease. "Let's go, darling," he said. "O-okay," Alphys complied.

And, they both headed down to the lab in the basement.

XxX

"Now, wh-what seems to be the p-problem?" Alphys asked. Mettaton sighed. "I totally lied to you. I'm just fine," he confessed. "S-so why did you w-want to c-come over?" Alphys asked. She really had no right to get angry about being lied to.

"It's been on my mind for a while now. But...you created me, although I was originally a ghost. You helped bring me to where I am today. We've always had a loving relationship, although it's not a romantic one," Mettaton opened up.

"Wh-where are you g-going with th-this?" Alphys asked cautiously. The silence that followed was tense. Eventually, Mettaton spoke.

"Does that not make you my mother?"

Alphys was frozen, so frozen that it was hard to even tell if she was breathing. Her brown eyes were wide behind her glasses. That had never come across her mind. "I-I...n-never though of it l-like that..." she said at last.

Mettaton nodded in response. "I mean, a mother-son relationship sounds nice. As a ghost, I never really _had_ parents. We were all sort of a mass that was a family. A large, unorganized family," he reasoned.

Alphys barely nodded, but it was enough to tell her response. She sat down at the chair at one of her work desks scattered around the lab, trying to wrap her mind around this. "A-after my mom p-passed away, m-my relationship with my d-dad wasn't very good..." she recalled.

"That doesn't mean we still can't have this family relationship. Be completely honest with me, now. What do you see me as?" Mettaton asked.

Alphys merely stared at him for a few moments, trying to figure out how to word her feelings. "M-my best friend...my g-greatest creation...those are th-the big two among m-many. Wh...what do you s-see me a-as?" she asked.

"A companion. My supporter that I so stupidly neglected. So much more. But would you like to see me as your son?" Mettaton asked. "D-do you want me t-to see you as m-my son?" Alphys replied.

Mettaton nodded right away. "I want that. Yes," he said.

Alphys was silent as she considered her response for several moments that passed like months. At last, she made her choice. "I-I will be y-your mom of s-sorts. But...c-can we keep this a s-secret between us? P-please?" she asked.

"Of course, darling. Thank you for, ah, having this discussion with me. I've got to head on back home now. I solemnly swear that this will stay between us. Goodbye...Mom," Mettaton said. Then, with a smile on his face, he left the lab.

Alphys waved after him. "Bye, s-son," she said. She shook away her shock and went upstairs as well. She saw Undyne sitting at the kitchen table, indeed scribbling away at a plentiful amount of paperwork. "D-do you, uh, n-need any help?" Alphys offered, sitting down in a vacant chair.

"I'm good, don't sweat it. But Mettaton had the goofiest grin on his face when he left just now. What was that all about? Undyne inquired. "D-don't worry about it," Alphys lied flawlessly.

Internally, she sighed. Having Mettaton as a son would certainly take some getting used to.

 *****This isn't a Mettaton X Alphys story. I won't write that ship because, as exhibited here, I see them as having a vague mother-son relationship. Sue me. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
